Uzumaki Naruto : A new age
by FireIllusions
Summary: What if Namikaze Minato was secretly building high-tech weapons for his son and only Jiraiya and the third Hokage knows about it. Smart and Powerful Naruto. Rating T for language.
1. Chapter 1 : It All begins somewhere

Uzumaki Naruto

A new Age

Chapter One.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi," Normal speaking.

"_Hi" Thoughts._

"**Runt" Kyuubi speaking.**

"_**Brat!" Kyuubi thoughts.**_

(……) Author's note.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summary: What if Namikaze Minato was secretly building high-tech weapons for his son and only Jiraiya and the third Hokage knows about it. Smart and Powerful Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A five-year-old Naruto was running around the village as usual when he decided to pop in the third Hokage. A quick ten minute walk and he was there, knocking on the door of the Hokage's office, ignoring the glares that came. A couple more knocks and he realised no one was in there. He quietly opened the door and looked around. Empty.

His prankster side took over in less than a second. _"What should I rip apart, vandalise or __destroy?" _He thought. A idea flew into his mind and an evil grin suddenly became plastered on his face. "Icha-Icha Paradise, here I come!" He chuckled. He walk over to the desk which was filled with scrolls and missions status. And paper work. He opened the drawer and took out the book. His hand caught the book, but his eye caught something else. A scroll with his name on it. Naruto place the book back the took out the scroll. He noticed a blood seal at the tip of it. Naruto rushed to open another drawer that had a kunai. Using it, he made a clean cut on his thumb. Then he drew out the blood and allowed it to drip on the scroll. He heard a 'click' and some sizzling. Slowly, Naruto opened it. He read it through and almost fainted.

The scroll read, (Drum roll please)

"Dear Naruto,

If you are reading this, it means that I am already dead. You must have also realised that you have the Kyuubi in you. I am sorry for doing that. I am Namikaze Minato and Naruto, I am your father. I had no other choice. I cannot and will never take another person's child as a sacrifice. You were the only hope to the village then. And now you still are.

In my spare time, I had developed a new branch of weapons. New high-tech weapons. High-tech means the most advance technology available. I am quite selfish too. I thought that if my son had to bare the burden of holding the Kyuubi in him, he is the only one to get the weapons. So Naruto, once you have learn how to create the weapons. Please destroy the blue print. They are in my mansion. The Namikaze estate. I have more scrolls there for you to learn and study. Ask the third Hokage or my sensei, one of the sannin, Jiraiya to help you. They do not know how to make the weapons or use it but they can tell you where they are. I need to go now Naruto. Remember, you are our only hope.

Your father,

Namikaze Minato.

Naruto closed the scroll. Now he knows the reason behind the attacks, the hatred and the annoying glares. "_New weapons, huh? This can be interesting."_

At that moment, the third Hokage enter the room. And saw Naruto. No no no, it's common to see Naruto sneaking in. But it is not common to see Naruto holding his father's goodbye scroll. Naruto stared at the man and threw him the un-locked scroll. Sarutobi looked at Naruto firm stare and he knew that Naruto knew it all now. So he asked the first question that came into his mind. " So do you want to change your surname?" He asked.

Naruto thought about it for awhile and replied with a 'No'. The third Hokage then told Naruto to follow him and they went into the high-end district of Konohagakure. A long twenty minutes walk from the Hokage tower and now they have reached their destination. The Namikaze estate. Sarutobi opened the gates by using Naruto's blood. They stood outside the door. Sarutobi knew it was disrespectful to enter without Naruto letting him in and he also knew it was Naruto's moment. This the first time he had something.

Naruto stood outside the door, staring blankly. Wind in his face. Finally. It was all his. He was their only hope. He was Uzumaki Naruto. He turned his head towards the third Hokage who was waiting patiently for him. He spoke," Let's go in. We look like idiots standing out here." Sarutobi nodded and took Naruto's hand and squeezed out some more blood. The seal on the door unlocked and the door opened, automatically.

Naruto and Sarutobi entered the house. Sarutobi quickly told Naruto that this was his new home and he had no need to take his old furniture here as this ones were newer and better. The third Hokage then gave a long tour around the house and familiarized Naruto with which room was which. Finally, he took Naruto to the basement. His father's study. All his justu and weapons. The third Hokage and no right to enter the room and allowed Naruto to open the door himself. It was guarded with more complex blood seals. Sarutobi quickly left after that.

He was on his own now. Naruto opened the door and a gasp shot out of his mouth. The room was filled with metal items. That had to be his new weapons. There was a scroll beside each weapon telling him about what it was. No justu scroll at all. But there was a big scroll in the middle of the room. It was another letter to him. Naruto opened it and started reading. When he finished, he let the information digest. The weapons were guns. But it was an advance gun. It was a laser blaster. There were rocket launchers , cannons and grenades too. There also was an armor. It was white in colour. Snow-white. The outline has the shape of a long sleeve shirt but instead of cloth, it was metal plates. There was also a snow-white metal-plated leggings. Finally, the was a snow-white helmet. At the back of the body-plate, there was a spiral. A black-coloured spiral. Naruto put them on. He felt like he could run into a war and come out with no scratch on him or his armor. Naruto started reading the scrolls and learning more about guns. In the study, Naruto sat down in his armor and begin learning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's all folks. Please read and review. Naruto in this story will not or use a little of justus.


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Team

Uzumaki Naruto

A new Age

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi," Normal speaking.

"_Hi" Thoughts._

"**Runt" Kyuubi speaking.**

"_**Brat!" Kyuubi thoughts.**_

(……) Author's note

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am back! It has been one LONG week. I am beat! Anyway, Naruto's armor looks like what the "Master Chief" wears in the game Halo, only just white in colour. F.Y.I : It only "looks" like it. The states of the armor is different. I know nothing about Halo. I just like the armor. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Day 730:_

_Funny. It has been so long. So long. I remember the time when I was 5, just a pathetic kid. With the inability to save myself. Now 8 years has passed. Finally I am 13. Finally, I can come out again. 8 years of camping in my new house. Not coming out. Having food delivered to me by the Hokage. 8 long years. But 8 years is a long time. Enough time for me to get use to my new weapons. I can be a ninja now. A special ninja that carries a gun that can blast your head off. No test. No nothing. Just go there and get my headband. Too easy. A little too easy don't ya' think? Something's off. I can feel it in my bones. Stinging in every nerves of mine. Something's going to happen today. The question now is what…._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto geared himself up. One assault laser blaster, two hand blasters, few grenades. Others stored in scrolls. Sealing justu was the only thing that sounded nice. Everything stored in a piece of paper with words on it. Naruto also learned a lot about chakra. He had high chakra control and has few lethal justus but felt that all he needed was a gun. Just pull the trigger and that unlucky man standing in front of it is dead. Simple.

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He was especially quick for someone in his age. His quicker than most jonin. And he does it with his armor on. Speed and agility were important to him. No point in blasting of lasers if you cannot dodge some kunais.

Minutes passed and Naruto found himself staring at the building that every kid in the whole village wants to be in. The academy. Naruto decided to stand back and watch around for anything interesting to happen. He had to know who he was up against and who was he teammates. He leaped off to the top of the Academy building and stared down. It's a wonder why all this "soon-to-be" genins does not look up. A pink hair girl wearing a pink dress and has a pink bag. She was squealing about a dark-blue hair kid. Perfect. A blond hair girl wearing a blue top and a beige skirt. Well, at least she has some sense of fashion. A boy with a mutt on his head. Lame! A pineapple shaped hair boy. A fat kid. A boy wearing a jacket that covered the top of his face and sunglasses. A pupil-less eye girl. Then a teacher screaming at them to enter. That was Naruto's cue to go in. But he had one thought. BAW-ring!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right class, today we have a new student to take the test with us," Iruka announced.

"WHAT?!" Proclaimed the class. Then the follow up was ," THAT'S UNFAIR! We had to sit here for 6 years and he just walk in here and take the test?!"

"Calm down! This is no emergency. What's the problem. Anyway, this kid has been training since the age of five and the Hokage himself allowed him to be here," Iruka explained.

"Well, who is he?" Uchiha Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"You can come out now," Iruka said to no one, just out loud.

The classroom window creaked open and everyone turned their heads to the left. Then silently from the right, the door opened. Naruto walked in a waited for a few seconds. No one there noticed him. Iruka had everyone attention by fake coughing. Instant reaction. Their heads whipped back to the front and saw a boy in a white armor.

"A shining knight? Sorry, no princess here to be saved," Kiba poked fun at him and made a joke. The whole class laughed.

What happened next was… Well no one actually saw what happened. A blue light hit Kiba's desk and it exploded. Naruto walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. Everyone was stunned at what had happened. Wild thoughts ran into the student's mind. Most of them were thinking around the line , " Did he do that?"

"A class clown. What's your problem? You pathetic talking mutt," And with that, Naruto flunked him to the side of the class. A loud 'thud' sound could be heard very clearly. And then a groan.

"Which one's my seat?" Naruto asked.

"That one, beside Sasuke," Iruka replied, still stunned.

"Why does he get to sit beside…." Started a pink hair girl but was cut short by a stern glare.

"Fine…" She grumbled.

" A pink hair fan-girl. Interesting. But can she take the roughness of a ninja's life?" Naruto asked himself, and purposely too loud.

"What did you call me, you freak ass metal chunk?!" Sakura screamed at the top of her voice.

"I never said that it was you. I implied it. But it's a good thing that you recognise your problem," Naruto said, with a smirk under his helmet. Not that people can see it though.

"You bastard…"Sakura mumbled.

"She does have a point though, despite her choice of words. Why don't you show us your face?" Iruka asked.

"Sure," Naruto replied and took out his helmet. For any girls there, they were dumbstruck. His face, to put it simply, was beautiful. Bright blue cerulean eyes, golden hair that had a few strands that covered his right eye and perfectly tanned skin.

Naruto placed his helmet on the table and said, " When is class going to begin?" That snapped everyone back to the real world. The girls hid their blushes quickly and the boys hid their jealously. Iruka then begin the lesson.

Naruto zoned out of the world. He looked out of the window. In the sky. One day, his destiny will come. One day, his story will play out. One day he will be a legend. One day he will die… He knew his fate. All men come and die. Death is absolute. It's the very end of things. Death is not evil. It brings all troubles to an end, whether a not that person has fulfilled all the things he wanted to do. Death brings peace. One day he will be up there, in the sky, looking down upon Konoha. All things come to an end. But Naruto couldn't wait. He wanted his story to come. To be in it, to be there watching it all play out and end. Naruto did not want to die. He was impatient. He wanted to see it all happen. And everyone knows his name, everyone knows what he did, be it good or bad. What he did not know was that he still had a long way to come. His destiny had already begun, since the day he was born. He was the only hope, as his father had said it. But Naruto had forgotten it as it was a thing of the past. But one day, he will remember.

"Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed, shocking Naruto. "It's your turn to perform the test."

"Actually, I can't do it," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Came the class.

"The Hokage said that I just had to go there and take the headband. But I kinda' forgot that when I was on my way here," Naruto replied. "He said I was good enough to be a genin. He gave me a letter." Naruto then passed the letter to Iruka.

Inside the letter, from what Iruka had read, said that Naruto was good enough to be a jonin. But the Hokage wanted Naruto to do it the long way. "All right then, this is your headband," Iruka said, giving Naruto his headband. Naruto strapped it to his arm and when back to his seat.

Then, it took Iruka fifteen minutes to calm the class down and he ended with a ," SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Iruka took a few deep breaths and continued, " Now for your teams. Team one will consists of……"

A habit of Naruto was zoning out. He always did that when he was bored. And that was what that happen.

"…..Team seven will consists of Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto's head perked up at the sound of his name, curious to know who his teammates was. " Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kami hates me," Naruto muttered.

"SCORE! "Sakura exclaimed. "HAH! Beat that Ino-pig!"

"Just don't get in my way," Sasuke said something finally and it had to be only six words.

"I hate that guy," Naruto muttered.

"Now, wait here for your Jonin sensei to come, especially team seven," Iruka said in a wide U smile and left.

"_Especially team seven…."_

"_What did he mean by that ?"_ The three team seven members thought.

……

One hour later.

"He probably got stuck in the human traffic," Sakura said.

……

……

…….

Two hours later

"You think so?" Naruto replied.

…..

…..

……

……

Three hours later

"I think I now finally understand what Iruka-sensei meant," Sasuke said out loud.

"I am gonna' fry his ass," Naruto exclaimed.

"Count me in," Sasuke replied.

Seeing her love life agreeing, Sakura also said, " Me two!"

"Aren't you supposed to say "Me three" ? " Naruto asked.

"Who knows?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah… I am so bored of waiting, I don't really want to kill him now," Naruto said.

…..

…….

………….

…………….

Four hours later

The door opened. For a whole hour without sound, that creaking noise made them fully alert. A sliver hair man with his headband covering his right eye walked in. "No pranks? Well my first impression of you is that you are boring," Kakashi said.

"Go look in a mirror!" Naruto muttered.

"I heard that! Meet me on the rooftop," Kakashi grumbled at the thought of being "boring". _"I am so NOT boring! I just stand in front of the memorial stone every day for a few hours….." _Kakashi thought. And then he poof-ed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was halfway onto dreamland by the time his new students came up. "What?! My book has been destroyed?!" He mumbled. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at him oddly. "Oh….. That was embarrassing….. Let's begin. Tell me about yourself like your name, hobbies , likes and dislikes and dreams for the future," Kakashi started.

"Why don't you go first sensei? I mean we do not know how it works," Sakura asked timidly.

"Okay, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many hobbies, I don't feel like telling you about my likes and dislikes and I haven't thought about my dreams yet," Kakashi said. " Pinky, you first."

"My name is Haruno Sakura and my hobbies are…..err….." "Your likes?" Kakashi cut in. " My likes are……." She looked at Sasuke. "Your dislikes?" Kakashi cut in again. "Ino-pig and Naruto!" "Your dreams for the future?" Once again Kakashi interrupted. She looks at Sasuke again.

"_Fan-girls….. " _Kakashi thought.

"Emo-kid, your next," Kakashi said.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my hobbies are training and I have no likes or dislikes. My dream is to….No, my ambition is to kill a certain man…" Sasuke stated.

"_Just as I thought" _Kakashi thought.

"That's it! I am buying you a dictionary for your birthday!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't talk too much. Goldy locks your next," Kakashi said.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto. My hobbies are training. I……can't remember what I liked or dislike and my dream is to become…..No. I have no idea what my dream is going to be. I will wait and see what happens. Then I will make a dream. With time, things change and so might dreams," Naruto replied.

"_Odd….." _Kakashi thought. He was curious about this genin. Only if they passed his test. But he had a feeling they would.

"Now we are done. Tomorrow, meet at training ground number 19 and we will have a survival test. Before you ask any questions, you're not officially genins. Once you pass the test, then you will become a genin. If you fail you will go back to the Academy. This test has a 66.6% chance of failure. Oh and by the way, don't eat anything. You'll puke." With a dramatic pause, Kakashi poof-ed off again.

Naruto stood up and walked to the railing. Then without warning. He fell. That caught Sakura and Sasuke attention. "Naruto!" They yelled. They ran to the railing only to find Naruto walking down the side of the building vertically.

Naruto stopped and turned his head back. Then he carried on. He raised his hand in the air and waved to them. "A new test huh? I wonder what was the feeling I had. The feeling that something was going to happen today....?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was it. The end. Phew. I rushed this. A little bit… Okay maybe a lot! I said I will do it by the end of this week so… Nevermind. Read and Review but since you got to the end. Just review. Bye! See you next week.


End file.
